Knock, Knock
by AdieBishop
Summary: Grissom goes to Sara's room, Sara goes to Nick's room, Greg can't sleep, and why the hell is Santa Claus involved? GSR, Snickers, Smut


_A/N: For the reviewers who found this story "confusing," it may help you to read the version without line breaks over at my blog on my myspace page. It's fairly simple, really._

_Grissom and Greg share a room and Grissom can't sleep so he goes to Sara's room, Sara can't sleep, so she goes to Nick's room, Grissom can't sleep after Sara leaves, so he goes back to his room; Nick and Grissom both go to Sara's room...add in some weird dreams, Grissom continuously waking Greg to investigate who's with Sara, and Grissom, Sara, and Nick winding up in the same room, and what do you get? **Knock, Knock**...it's CSI Room Hopping 101._

* * *

**Knock, Knock**

Grissom tossed and turned, listened to Greg's incessant snoring. He checked his watch again: one thirty. He rubbed his eyes, sighed, and sat up out of bed. He stood up and walked across the room and peered out the window to the room next door. He grabbed the pillow and blanket from his bed.

* * *

"Slumber party?" Sara grinned when she saw him standing there barefoot, holding a pillow and blanket at almost two in the morning. 

Grissom smirked. "Greg's been snoring for over two hours. I can't sleep."

She opened the door wider and he walked inside. "Thanks."

Sara nodded and closed the door, and Grissom frowned when he saw only one bed in the room.

"I thought they were suites?"

Sara crossed her arms. "You can always go back to Sleeping Beauty."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "What side are you on?"

* * *

He breathed softly, almost instantly after he'd lain down. Sara felt nervous, a tingling coursing through her, and she tried not to touch him. She patted the blankets down between the two of them and Grissom half rolled to look at her. She shrugged. Grissom turned back over then and Sara lay down. When he scooted over to get comfortable Sara felt him against her back, and when she tried to move away from him she fell out of bed. 

Grissom sat up and looked at her. "You okay with me being here?"

Sara nodded and fumbled back into bed. "Mm-hmm," was all she said before turning over and closing her eyes.

* * *

He'd been asleep a while, not knowing that Sara had turned over and was staring at him. She felt his breath, warm and steady…slow, and she ached for him. She'd waited so long for this moment, to have this man in her bed…she longed to touch him, to taste him, to feel him… 

He sighed in his sleep, the sound of it vibrating every inch of her, and she closed her eyes and let the fantasy consume her.

Grissom shifted and she stopped, opened her eyes. When she felt the wetness in her panties she jerked her fingers away and cursed. She glanced at him and then got out of bed.

* * *

Grissom opened his eyes when he heard the door close. She'd been quiet, slipping her shoes and jacket on and closing the door gently; he didn't have to hear her leave. Her scent lingered in the draft and he sighed. He ran his hand along the warm sheet where she'd lain, felt moisture there and grimaced.

* * *

Nick opened the door half asleep, shirtless, and Sara breezed past him. Nick rubbed his eyes and opened them wider to focus. 

"Sara?"

"He makes me so mad!"

Nick closed the door and yawned. "Who?"

"Grissom, who else!"

Nick went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Sara paced the room, mumbling to herself.

"You know where he is right now?"

Nick looked at her. "Right now, do you know where he is?"

He shook his head.

"He's in my room. In my bed."

Nick raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Okay."

"He's sleeping in my bed. Just laying there, right next to me…asleep."

"Why is he in your room, anyway? He was rooming with Greg."

"Greg snores. Apparently."

"Well what else is he supposed to do?"

Sara shot him a look and Nick frowned. _What else would you be doing, Nick?_

He cleared his throat again.

"Well, why are you in my room?" he asked finally, and Sara looked at him.

"I don't know."

She sighed. "I mean, is there something wrong with me? Is that what it is? Is there something wrong with me and I don't know it?"

"No."

"Do I give off some sort of anti-Grissom vibe or something? 'Cos if I do," she laughed, "then it's ass-backwards because all I've done is hope for him to be right where he is, right now. And nothing. _Nothing_."

She looked at Nick.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be this pissed, and this turned on at the same time?"

Nick stared at her.

"It's aggravating!"

"And why are you in my room, again?"

"Would you sleep with me?"

Nick's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Would you sleep with me?"

Nick stared at her, his mouth still agape. He wanted to ask, "Right now?" but didn't.

"Sara, I don't think---"

"Do you know what I was doing before I came over here?" She paused, waited for him to speak.

He didn't.

"I was lying in bed with my eyes closed, touching myself. Right next to him. He didn't even budge, Nick."

Nick took a deep breath and sighed.

Sara sat down on the end of the bed and rubbed her forehead.

_Touching yourself where, exactly? _

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Sara shrugged and crossed her legs. She was still wet.

The tears stung her eyes and she put her head down.

* * *

_Nick had kissed every inch of her at least once. She was naked atop him, breathing heavily…calling his name…_

_They were sweating as he thrust into her, slow, but hard, and Sara cried out._

_She dug her nails into his skin and he inhaled sharply, taking a taut nipple into his mouth and sucking on it._

_He growled and clutched her hips, grinding deeper into her, and Sara moaned as the waves of orgasm overcame her._

_Nick thrust a final time and let go, calling out her name._

Grissom opened his eyes.

* * *

"Nngh…wuh?" 

"Greg, wake up."

He rose up, his normally disheveled hair even more so, and opened his eyes.

"What? Is it morning already?"

Grissom scoffed.

* * *

Nick sat down beside her, an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the forehead. She raised her head quickly and laughed. "God, please don't kiss me right now." 

Nick chuckled. "Sorry."

She looked at him, her eyes red from crying, and sniffled.

"Could you just…not tell anyone about this?"

Nick cleared his throat. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

Greg looked at the window and Grissom motioned for him to go on. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. 

Nick answered, shirtless, and Greg saw Sara sitting on the bed, clad in her pajamas.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You know what?" He glanced at Sara again. "Never mind," and then he walked away. Nick poked his head out the door and watched him go back inside his room.

Sara cursed.

"What's gotten into him?" Nick asked aloud, closing the door.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Sara stood up and laughed. "Because I came over here with every intention of making you go to bed with me."

Her face burned, and Nick stared at her with intense eyes.

Sara walked to the door and opened it.

"Sar?"

She looked at him.

"You wouldn't have had to make me."

She touched his face and smiled and Nick blinked, wondered if that part of her still lingered on her fingertips.

"Goodnight, Nicky."

She closed the door and sighed, breathed in the night air.

Grissom hid behind the shades watching her, listening to Greg babble.

"So you went to her room and she went to Nick's room and then you came back over here, and now she's leaving?" He covered up. "What is this, musical rooms?"

Grissom sighed.

* * *

The water washed over her and she dug her nails into her skin, cursing herself. 

The steam rolled out of the half open door and into the room, dissipating almost instantly.

He knocked on the door and heard the running water, turned the knob to find it unlocked, and slowly went inside.

"Sara?" he called again, but she didn't hear.

He knocked lightly on the bathroom door and waited a moment before peeking inside.

She slid her hands along the shower wall, writhing under the spray of hot water, her skin red from the heat, and Nick licked his lips. He closed his eyes and turned away, lay her jacket on the bed and headed for the door. When he opened it he saw Grissom there, his hand raised to knock. They looked at each other.

"Nick?"

"Grissom?"

Sara opened the door, dripping wet and in a towel, the shower still running behind her.

They spoke simultaneously, "Sara?" and she stared at them, only half-surprised.

Grissom stared at her, speechless, his eyes wide with curiosity and want, and Nick cleared his throat.

"I put your jacket on the bed. I was just leaving." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I knocked, but you didn't hear."

"Uh-huh." She tucked the towel around her and crossed her arms.

"Why's he here?"

Nick looked at Grissom. "I don't know. Why are you here?" He sidestepped Grissom and looked out the door. "Is Greg with you?"

"Get out."

Nick looked at her, took a step outside.

"Grissom, get out."

Nick stood there a moment.

Grissom turned and walked away, brushing against Nick on the way.

"Well, goodnight."

"Nick."

He turned.

"Will you come in?"

He glanced around him, sure Greg was hiding somewhere.

Sara shrugged. "If this keeps up it'll be morning soon. I'd like someone to talk to, if you're not tired."

Nick stepped back inside and closed the door. Hell, he'd been wide awake since she'd touched him.

He grinned. "If this keeps up I don't know if I can talk," he said, nodding toward the towel, and Sara sighed.

"You certainly know how to get somebody goin'."

"Yeah? I can't seem to get myself off."

Nick's jaw dropped again.

"Want some help?" he said finally, laughing, and Sara stared at him.

"Yes."

He stared at her.

"But it wouldn't be right, Nick. I started out fantasizing about Grissom, and I'm not going to use you for relief."

_I don't mind it, really. Relief is good. Right now, relief would be fantastic, actually. I don't mind being used. Bend me like a pretzel, I can take it._

Nick coughed. "Yeah."

Sara turned the shower off and Nick watched her, a part of him praying that her towel would drop. (Accidentally, of course, but still.)

The bulge in his jeans was painful, now, and he crossed his hands casually in front of his crotch and turned sideways.

"Well, Sar," he began, his hand on the doorknob, "I think I'm gonna go try to get some sleep." He opened the door. "So I'll see ya in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay, sure. Goodnight. Again."

He tossed his hand up and waved and then closed the door behind him. He walked slowly back to his room.

* * *

Grissom closed the file in front of him and checked the time. He glanced at the pillow, thought of smothering Greg again, and then stood up and stretched. He walked to the window and peered out, saw Nick limping back to his room. 

"Greg," he called, "wake up."

* * *

Sara sipped her coffee and opened the door. 

Greg rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Grissom sent me over here for some reason." He yawned. "Is Nick here? Or Warrick, or Catherine, or Brass, or Santa Claus, or anyone else that's not Grissom?" he mumbled, and Sara raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He said I snore and I'm keeping him up," he snorted, "but Sara, he's killing me. I just want some sleep. Can you talk to him, please?"

He eyed the bed and then walked past her without saying anything more, flopped down and put a pillow over his head.

He was snoring before Sara went out the door.

* * *

Grissom checked out the window again, slammed against the wall behind the drapes when he saw Sara coming. 

"Shit!" he cursed when she knocked.

He smoothed his shirt and took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Sara, what a surprise."

_What, like it's __not__ unusual to see her in her jammies, outside your door at four in the morning??? Moron._

He cleared his throat.

"Come in."

She crossed her arms and hesitated.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about before." He looked outside. "Where's Greg?"

"In my bed."

Grissom looked at her.

"He's sleeping."

"Come in," he repeated. "Please."

Sara looked at him.

* * *

_He jerked the shower curtain back and she grabbed him, pulling him in with her. They kissed, the water rolling over them, and she took his clothes off quickly and then went to her knees. His hands grabbed the shower rod and he moaned as her mouth enveloped him. The water stung his skin as he dug his free hand into her wet hair. She looked up at him and his body began to shake._

Nick cried out her name in the dark and shuddered. After a moment he sat up in bed and looked around, felt the warm wetness in his shorts.

He scoffed. "Damnit."

* * *

"I know it must be frustrating for you…" 

Sara sniggered. "You have no idea how frustrating it is for me, Grissom. But it's okay. You don't know what to do about it, right?"

Grissom swallowed.

She leaned toward him. "I feel like I'll explode if you just touch me."

He shifted in his seat and clasped his hands together.

"Six years of waiting. Pent up…" She sighed. "My fingers get sore, y'know," she said, and Grissom stared at her.

"You left a wet spot." He thought of what he'd said and his brows furrowed. He cleared his throat.

"I wasn't finished."

He leaned back. "Okay."

* * *

_Sara was kissing Grissom when Nick came into the room. He took his pants off and Sara ran her fingers along his chest. Grissom moved behind her to kiss her neck. He walked over to the group, tried touching Sara, only to get his hand smacked away by Nick, and a threatening look from Grissom. He turned and walked back to the bed and sat down._

_Warrick and Catherine joined him as Grissom, Nick, and Sara went on, oblivious to them, and Brass passed out popcorn. Santa Claus pulled up a chair, crossing his arms over the back of it. He looked at Greg. "Ho-Ho."_

Greg jolted awake in a cold sweat and then got out of bed.

* * *

Nick pulled the shirt over his head and opened the door. 

Greg grabbed him and pulled him outside.

"What the hell, Greg?" he protested as Greg pulled him to Grissom's room. "Why were you in Sara's room?"

Sara answered the door and stared at them, and Greg pushed Nick inside.

"Okay," Greg breathed, "here you go. You guys talk, or do the dirty, or sleep, or something, but I swear to you, if someone else wakes me up…"

Grissom stood up. "Greg? What's going on?"

Greg pointed at him and stepped backwards. "You stay away from me. I'm going to sleep on the sofa, in the lobby, where's there are guards." He moved toward the door. "Good night."

Nick looked at Sara and Grissom, Grissom looked at Sara, and Sara looked at Nick.

"What?"

* * *

Warrick knocked on the door again and then opened it. 

Sara was asleep in the bed, Nick was on the floor, and Grissom was in the bathtub.

He closed the door.


End file.
